


Точно по размеру

by miroveha



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейн переезжает к Мстителям и берет Дарси с собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точно по размеру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut To Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310333) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



Здравый смысл подсказывал Дарси, что рано или поздно так все и будет, но это ничем ей не помогло.

— Нет, отличная идея, — все равно говорит она, потому что заранее готовилась, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать разочарования. Выходит немного неестественно, но она уверена, что Джейн не заметит.

Джейн замечает. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался.

— Это твой… Я рада за тебя, — настаивает Дарси. Джейн в ответ смотрит так, как не умеет больше никто: ей не нужно быть сногсшибательной красавицей, чтобы одним взглядом уничтожать ее силу воли.

И это просто несправедливо.

— Ты расстроена, — говорит Джейн. Как всегда, прямо в точку.

Проблема не в том, что Дарси расстроена. Конечно, она рада за Джейн — Джейн, которая переедет к своему парню-полубогу и будет теперь жить в особняке, полном супергероев.

Проблема в том, что Дарси недовольна собственной реакцией. Она всегда знала, что рано или поздно все хорошее закончится, но ей действительно нравилось жить вместе с Джейн в выделенной Щ.И.Т.ом маленькой квартирке. С полубогом и его друзьями, время от времени заглядывающими на огонек, всегда оставался шанс влипнуть в какое-то захватывающее приключение; после этого обычная квартира — уже не то.

Дарси придется снова прозябать в одиночестве.

— Ты тоже едешь, — говорит Джейн, отвлекая Дарси от мрачных мыслей.

— Я… что? — моргнув, переспрашивает Дарси.

— Это же особняк. Очевидно, там есть целое крыло, которым никто не пользуется. Я сказала Тору, что никуда не поеду без тебя, и что Щ.И.Т. будет рад вернуть одну из своих явочных квартир.

— Я тоже еду? — повторяет Дарси, не в силах удержаться.

— Ты выглядишь удивленной, — недоуменно говорит Джейн.

— Я просто… никогда не думала, что перееду в особняк, не переспав перед этим с каким-нибудь старикашкой, — говорит Дарси, и тут до нее наконец-то доходит. Она переедет в особняк, где живет полубог Джейн и ещё куча других супергероев!

— Они приедут в четверг, чтобы помочь нам упаковать вещи, — добавляет Джейн.

Дарси в ответ душераздирающе стонет, потому что эйфория переезда — ничто по сравнению с перспективой упаковки вещей.

***

— Он в самом деле тебе нужен? — спрашивает у нее Капитан Америка, поднимая древний телевизор. — У Тони в каждой комнате висит плазменная панель, а в некоторых комнатах — и по две.

Дарси просто молча смотрит на него, потому что сам Капитан Америка поднимает ее телевизор. Дело в том, что этой штуке уже миллион лет, она была сделана в самом начале телевизионной эпохи; Дарси точно знает, что он весит намного больше, чем кажется, когда смотришь, как Капитан Америка поднимает его одной рукой.

Он представляется Стивом, но Дарси до сих пор не может называть его по имени. Трудно поверить, что она будет жить в одном доме с этим парнем, который одет сейчас в футболку с джинсами и темные очки, как самый обычный человек. Вот только обычный — это не про него.

— Он дорог мне как память, — наконец говорит Дарси.

Это телевизор ее отца, и ей всегда было сложно избавляться от старых, но все ещё работающих вещей, даже если они давно уже отстали в технологической гонке. У нее есть айпад, потому что она живет в двадцать первом столетии, в конце концов — но Дарси купила его только после того, как старый плеер испустил дух и уже не подлежал ремонту.

Капитан Америка… Стив улыбается ей с пониманием, и, подхватив телевизор, идет к грузовику с вещами. Сегодня за рулем Тор, и выглядит он крайне довольным происходящим. Он недавно получил водительские права и всем теперь говорит, что если не может править могучим конем или чем-то в этом роде, то огромный грузовик — как раз подходящая замена.

Рядом с Дарси садится Джейн. Она пыталась помочь, но сдалась, когда Тор в пятый раз выхватил коробку из ее рук.

— Конечно, я современная женщина и все такое, но забавно смотреть, как парни работают, — доверительно говорит она Дарси.

Дарси кивает, наблюдая, как Тор поднимает холодильник с таким видом, будто это набитая перьями подушка.

— Милый, я думаю, это не наше, — говорит Джейн, поднимаясь, чтобы направить Тора обратно в квартиру.

Через несколько минут она возвращается раскрасневшаяся и немного смущенная, потому что Тор успел не только отнести холодильник, но и крепко ее поцеловать.

— Должно быть, это приятно, — предполагает Дарси вслух. — Знать, что он вряд ли когда-нибудь тебя разочарует.

— И в самом деле вряд ли, — соглашается Джейн.

***

Дарси встречает Наташу, когда они впервые приезжают в особняк. Тор описывал ее как красивую и смертоносную, и Дарси может понять, почему; мгновение Наташа изучает нее, а затем протягивает руку. Дарси протягивает руку в ответ, почти ожидая боли или ещё чего-нибудь в том же духе, но рукопожатие уверенное и теплое.

— Слава богу, — просто говорит Наташа. — Ещё несколько женщин.

Дарси ухмыляется ей в ответ, мгновенно чувствуя симпатию. Когда выясняется, что Наташа разделяет ее тайную страсть к плохому караоке и хорошим суши, симпатия только усиливается.

Тони Старк оказывается куда более неуловимым — проходит неделя, прежде чем Дарси видит его впервые, и ещё больше времени, пока они не сталкиваются случайно на кухне.

— Я тебя знаю? — требовательно спрашивает он, сдвигая темные очки на нос.

Дарси всего лишь искала печенье и совсем не ждала допроса. Она вдруг особенно остро чувствует, что на ней потертые тапочки и старый халат, который тоже принадлежал ее отцу.

— Шучу, — говорит Старк, и серьезное лицо сменяется самодовольной усмешкой. — Дарси, правильно?

— Гм, да?

— Не слишком уверенно, — удивленно говорит он.

— Не смущай бедную девушку, — говорит Стив, внезапно появляясь у Старка за плечом, и Дарси улыбается с облегчением. Ей нравится Стив: он хороший и милый, точно так же, как и Тор. — Вот вечно ты пугаешь новичков.

— Не лги, я всегда неотразим, — смеется Тони и протягивает руку через стол. Дарси неуверенно ее пожимает. — Особенно с красивыми молодыми девушками.

— Ну хватит, — Стив страдальчески закатывает глаза.

— У вас нет здесь случайно песочного печенья? — интересуется Дарси, потому что, черт возьми, она стоит в пижаме, старом халате и видавших виды тапочках, и нет никакого смысла соблюдать вежливость.

— Ты просто купила меня с потрохами, — говорит Тони с искренней улыбкой, открывая шкаф за ее спиной. При виде огромной коробки, которую он оттуда достает, глаза у Дарси округляются.

— Кино? — спрашивает Тони.

— Что-нибудь про зомби, — говорит Дарси, и улыбка Тони становится шире.

— Ты определенно можешь остаться.

***

Дарси встречает Клинта Бартона, когда чуть на него не садится.

Ладно, она действительно садится на него, но этот парень настолько тихий и незаметный, что сначала Дарси сочла его всеобщим воображаемым другом, так как ни разу не видела в лицо. Уткнувшись в книгу, она заходит в ближайшую гостиную с полной уверенностью, что там больше никого нет — и оглушительно визжит, когда чьи-то руки хватают ее за талию.

Шарахнувшись, она сползает на пол и уже оттуда смотрит на человека, который не может быть никем другим, кроме Клинта Бартона.

— Гм, привет, — бормочет Дарси, пока Клинт помогает ей встать и усаживает рядом на диван.

Только теперь она замечает, что в комнате работает телевизор, но звука не слышно.

— Извини, я тренировался в чтении по губам, — говорит Клинт, заметив ее взгляд. Кажется, он считает, что это абсолютно нормальное занятие для субботнего вечера. — Вообще-то я думал, что здесь никого нет.

— Не поверишь, но я тоже так думала, — отзывается Дарси, положив книгу себе на колени.

— Я привык удивлять людей, — пожав плечами, говорит Клинт. — Но в этот раз все вышло случайно.

— Все в порядке. Просто теперь я буду проверять, прежде чем сесть, нет ли там кого-нибудь ещё. В конце концов, вы, ребята, почти как ниндзя.

— Клянусь, я не умею скакать по деревьям, — говорит Клинт.

Дарси смотрит на него, приподняв брови, и Клинт снова пожимает плечами:

— Ну ладно, может, один раз и было. Но это чистая случайность.

— Ниндзя, — повторяет Дарси, ткнув в него пальцем — и тут наконец замечает, что идет по телевизору. — Ты что, тренируешься в чтении по губам на кукольном шоу?

— Люблю трудности.

***

Дарси смотрит репортажи о Мстителях точно так же, как и все остальные. Она живет с ними, но это вовсе не означает, что она в курсе всех их дел. На самом деле удивительно, как легко отделить героев вечерних новостей от тех людей, с которыми она живет.

Дома Капитан Америка в самом деле превращается в Стива; без супергеройского костюма он становится очень вежливым, милым и застенчивым парнем. Наташу определенно можно назвать грозной, но Дарси это скорее нравится, чем пугает. Брюс интересный, немного нервный и неуверенный в себе, когда он Брюс — а когда он Халк, то для ее же безопасности держится от нее подальше.

Тони Старк — исключение из этого правила: по телевизору он кажется более реальным, чем в обычной жизни.

Сказать что-нибудь о Клинте гораздо сложнее, поскольку он работает не так эффектно, как все остальные. В съемках с места с событий его редко можно заметить — разве что как смутное пятно, мелькнувшее где-то на заднем плане. Дарси каждый раз пытается найти его, и в конце концов это превращается в хобби и своеобразную игру с Джейн: выпей каждый раз, когда найдешь Клинта Бартона. Первые три месяца, которые Дарси живет в особняке, она почти никогда его не находит.

Постепенно Дарси привыкает к происходящему, хотя когда-то была уверена, что не сможет привыкнуть никогда. Она ходит выпить с Джейн, Тором и троицей воинов, все чаще и легче встречается с Наташей в караоке-барах, наблюдает за увлекательными танцами Тони и Стива друг вокруг друга, которые рано или поздно приведут к неизбежному результату, пусть даже они ещё об этом не подозревают…

Но Клинт все равно остается загадкой.

***

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Дарси, застав Клинта на кухне одного, и это немного похоже на чудо.

Большая и хорошо обставленная кухня — их здесь три, но используется только эта — давно считается негласным центром особняка, и кажется, что в ней всегда есть два-три человека. Дарси знает, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет повторить свой ночной поход за печеньем, предварительно не наткнувшись на кого-нибудь.

Клинт рассматривает глянцевые журналы с подозрительно похожим на мученическое выражением лица. Заметив Дарси, он старается незаметно прикрыть их локтем, и подпирает голову другой рукой.

— Доброе утро.

— Ты же не разглядываешь девчачьи журналы, правда? — скривившись, говорит Дарси, и шокированное выражение лица Клинта в этот момент бесценно.

— Что? Нет! — Он выхватывает каталог Икеи и подносит к лицу Дарси с таким видом, будто это что-то гораздо более смущающее.

— Перестановка? Ты не показался мне человеком, испытывающим к ним интерес, — замечает Дарси, вытащив один журнал из-под руки Клинта. Страница за страницей она перелистывает фотографии сказочно обставленных комнат, которые всегда бросали ее в дрожь.

— Я избавился в своей комнате практически от всего… принадлежащего Тони, и после этого вещей осталось не так уж много, — говорит Клинт, и Дарси может его понять. Она сделала то же самое, заполнив все пространство своими сокровищами с благотворительных аукционов и барахолок.

Да и Джейн часто у нее бывает, чтобы отдохнуть от роскоши, с которой обставил их комнату Тор — вероятно, в попытках воссоздать Асгард на Земле. У них и так спальня на самом верхнем этаже, потому что Тор жить не может без огромного огня в углублении на полу.

Дарси подозревает, что это асгардская версия ночника.

— Разве тебе не хочется чего-нибудь более… солидного? — спрашивает Дарси, разочарованно взмахнув журналом.

— Я никогда раньше не занимался интерьером, — чуть помедлив, признается Клинт. — Последние несколько лет я жил либо в казарме, либо в другом временном жилье. Там не требовалось развешивать фотографии или выбирать лампы.

— Там что, были только голые стены и кровать? — догадывается Дарси, и Клинт устало трет лицо.

— Я не… на самом деле у меня не было выбора, но теперь я понятия не имею, что мне нравится. Тони постоянно жалуется, что вид моей комнаты его удручает.

— Почему он вообще видел твою комнату? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает Дарси. Возможно, она была неправа насчет Тони и Стива.

— Что… о нет, — Клинт отзывается с таким ужасом, что Дарси не может не засмеяться. — Это всего лишь вопрос безопасности периметра.

— Я добилась того, чтобы вопросы безопасности на мою комнату не распространялись, — говорит Дарси. Клинт смотрит на нее непонимающе, и она закатывает глаза в ответ. — Это твоя комната, и ты тоже можешь это сделать. Это называется «частная жизнь».

— Боюсь, я к ней не привык.

— Ты можешь спать в одном только спальном мешке на полу, если захочешь, — мягко говорит Дарси.

— Наверное, — не очень уверенным тоном отвечает Клинт.

Дарси решает сжалиться над ним, а также узнать немного больше о самом неуловимом члене их странной маленькой семьи.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе разобраться?

Клинт выглядит удивленным этим предложением, но все-таки говорит:

— Гм… да?

— Прекрасно, тогда это будет св… — она чуть не говорит свидание, но вовремя себя останавливает. — Нашим соглашением как-нибудь на будущее, — неловко исправляется Дарси.

Но Клинт так рад, что ему не придется иметь дело с каталогами и выбором прикроватных тумбочек, что Дарси совершенно уверена — он ничего не заметил.

***

Чтобы добраться до люка, ведущего на крышу особняка, нужно лишь передвинуть стол и водрузить на него стул. Дарси не знает, почему решила, что больше никто не додумается до подобного трюка — но когда она поднимается на крышку особняка с желанием покурить, что позволяет себе не чаще раза в месяц, то совершенно точно не ожидает найти там Тони с планшетом на коленях и кувшином чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего лимонад с запахом рома.

— Милая Дарси, что привело тебя сюда? — интересуется Тони, сдвигая вездесущие темные очки на лоб.

— Серенада Тора, посвященная Джейн, — говорит Дарси, и это действительно весомая причина сбежать куда подальше из основной части особняка. — Без разницы, в какой комнате ты находишься — громогласное «Ты Осветила Мою Жизнь» все равно не пропустишь.

— Надеюсь, у него хотя бы приятный голос? — спрашивает Тони с кривой усмешкой.

— Обычно Тор хорош во всем, за что берется… но, к сожалению, не в этот раз. И он просто переполнен энтузиазмом. Джейн была настолько поражена, что даже не сказала, что его пение ужасно.

— Это можешь сделать ты, — замечает Тони.

— Я могла бы, но для полубога он слишком чувствителен к критике.

— У всех нас есть свои слабости.

— А что здесь делаешь ты? — осмелев, спрашивает Дарси. Она садится, рассеянно скользит взглядом по зелени заднего двора — и, замерев, оглядывается на Тони.

— Господи, да ты же сталкер, — обвиняющее говорит Дарси.

Она видит по лицу Тони, что сначала тот собирается что-то возразить, но затем просто закатывает глаза:

— Да, прекрасно. Как я уже сказал, у всех нас есть свои слабости.

Они смотрят, как Стив с Клинтом тренируются на деревянной платформе, вкопанной в землю заднего двора; оба одеты только в майки и свободные брюки. Должно быть, Дарси смотрела на них слишком долго, потому что Тони довольно ухмыляется, когда она опять переводит на него взгляд.

По крайней мере, он ничего не говорит. Вместо этого Тони достает откуда-то ещё один стакан, наливает жидкости из кувшина и подталкивает стакан к Дарси.

— Вообще-то я собиралась вернуться и устроить себе сериальный марафон, но это намного лучше, — признает она.

Тони тянется к ней кувшином, и Дарси чокается в ответ.

***

Позже она затаскивает Клинта в маленький магазинчик, который случайно обнаружила неподалеку от особняка и который специализируется на продаже старинной мебели. Дарси не считает Клинта старомодным, но, по правде говоря, он выглядит как человек, которому нравятся вещи с историей.

Вряд ли ему подошло бы что-нибудь фабричное и безликое.

Они выбирают тяжелый комод из темного дерева, восхищающий своим несовершенством, и большую медную лампу — причем Дарси кажется, что Клинт размахивает ей как дубиной.

Дарси лишь молча приподнимает брови, и он, слегка покраснев, отвечает:

— Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти.

— Вряд ли стоит выбирать вещь, основываясь на том, сможешь ли ты проломить ей череп, — говорит Дарси. — Лучше бери то, что тебе нравится.

— Мне она нравится не только потому, что я могу проломить ей череп, — отзывается Клинт, и Дарси с улыбкой кивает.

Также на большом открытом складе, где большая часть мебели пылится уже неизвестно сколько лет, они выбирают сундук, из которого выйдет отличный тайник для оружия, и отрез ткани на темно-зеленые шторы; цвет отлично сочетается с темным деревом — даже лучше черного, сначала понравившегося Клинту.

— Зеленый цвет успокаивает, — говорит Дарси.

Потом они выбирают книжную полку. Клинт немного сомневается, нужна ли она ему, если у него пока нет книг.

— У тебя ещё все впереди, — убеждает его Дарси. — Поверь мне: когда переезжаешь на новое место, книги заводятся сами по себе, как бы ты не пытался с ними бороться.

Под самый конец они находят модель мотоцикла, сделанную из часовых шестеренок, и Дарси с усмешкой хлопает Клинта по плечу:

— Смотри-ка, твоя первая официальная безделушка.

Они возвращаются в особняк уставшими, но очень довольными своей добычей. Клинт секунду колеблется, а затем наклоняется и целует ее в щеку.

— Спасибо за сегодня.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит Дарси.

***

В воскресенье утром Дарси снова сидит с Тони на крыше, но в этот раз они пьют кофе. Клинт учит Стива, как использовать составной лук, и Дарси с Тони хором соглашаются, что это выглядит сексуальней, чем должно бы.

— Подожди, неужели Клинт пытается соблазнить Стива? — немного взволнованно спрашивает Дарси. Клинт как раз в этот момент встал у Стива за спиной и немного сбоку, поправляя позицию руки.

— Не волнуйся. Они знают, что мы здесь.

— Что? — чуть не поперхнувшись, Дарси начинает кашлять, и горячий кофе тут же обжигает горло. Тони предлагает ей стакан воды, и она медленно пьет, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

— Занятный факт о супер-солдатах и снайперах: они довольно наблюдательные парни, — говорит Тони с таким видом, будто его это вообще не волнует. — Они не знают, почему мы здесь, но все же стараются выставить себя в лучшем свете.

— У тебя со Стивом?.. — удивленно начинает Дарси — по правде говоря, она думала, что до этого ещё не дошло.

— Нет, но я работаю над этим, — говорит Тони с улыбкой, от которой в уголках глаз появляются крохотные морщинки. — Как насчет тебя с Бартоном?

— Нет! — слишком громко взвизгивает Дарси, и Стив с Клинтом тут же одновременно оборачиваются и смотрят на них. Тони машет им рукой, и они неуверенно поворачиваются обратно.

— Эй, Бартон, когда ты собираешься наконец пригласить это очаровательное существо на свидание? — громко интересуется Тони, за что тут же получает тычок под ребра от Дарси. — Ради всего святого, женщина, полегче!

— Как насчет пятницы? — спрашивает Клинт, прикрыв рукой глаза от солнца.

— Тебя устраивает пятница? — с усмешкой спрашивает Тони, и Дарси молча кивает.

Тони склоняется над краем крыши и показывает Клинту большой палец.


End file.
